The Sleeping King
by alexa005
Summary: When the heroes conducts a stage play which is based on a famous fairy tale, what do you think at the results? Chaos, of course! (inspired by Sheo Darren's Snow Claes and the Seven Cyborg Sprites and Lone Wolf NEO's Little Red Raising Storm). Rated T for cursing and suggestive scenes
1. Prologue: Preparations

**This is somehow inspired by two fanfics which involves stageplay adaptation and chaos. I was laughing at it so hard so I decided to write my own version.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, at the same time the fairy tale that the characters stage played belongs to their owners.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors that you will encounter throughout the story.**

 **Third: OOC's, yaoi shipping, guys crossdressing (no joke!), suggestive scenes, cursing and…Camilla.**

* * *

"All right, everyone!" Anna called the attention of the heroes. All of the FE heroes from first to latest series have been gathered in a round table.

"Why are we here?" Hector sulked in the corner. Lyn only smack him in the head.

"Maybe the Emblia Empire is under attack!" Barst said.

"Nope." Anna said. "It's not because we are in truce for a while."

"Then, what is it, Anna?" Eliwood asked the female mascot.

Anna cleared her throat. "We are going to conduct a stage play!"

Everyone is excited but others are only frown. The villains only grumbled because they were dragged by the heroes for this stupid meeting!

Ike raised his hands. "Um, what kind of stage play we are playing?"

Anna laughed. "The play will be based on the fairy tale 'Sleeping Beauty' and all of you must participate!" This earned a groan from everyone. "Let's start from the narrator." Her eyes scanned at a certain blue haired lord who was talking to his redhead counterpart. "Marth!"

"Yes?" Marth answered.

"You will be the narrator!"

"Count on me!" Marth exclaimed but asked. "But, if I'm the narrator, who will be the Sleeping Beauty? It was suppose to be a girl, right?"

Anna grinned. "Nope."

"Then who?"

"That's not a problem." Her eyes again scanned at the crowd and her looks are dead gazed at a certain Nohrian. "He will be our sleeping beauty! You Xander, will take the role as Sleeping Beauty!"

" **WHAT?!** " Xander exclaimed, the color of his face drained at what Anna said. "There is NO way I'm going to take that role! Give that role to Lucius instead!" But he was bombarded by said bishop seconds later.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one who wrote this!" Anna said then gives the paper to the fuming Xander. "Read it."

Xander snatched the paper from Anna's hand at read the contents.

 _Fire Emblem Heroes presents:_

 _Sleeping Beauty._

 _ **Staff:**_

 _Anna-Director_

 _Alfonse and Sharena- Assistant directors_

 _Julia, Nino, Linde-Costume designers_

 _Ike, Soren, Ephraim, Seth- Visual Effects_

 _Eirika, Caeda, Lyn- Make-up artists_

 _Hector, Eliwood- Music Effects_

 _Roy, Seliph, Alm- Props_

 _The rest –do as you like_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _Marth-Narrator_

 _Xander-Aurora (AKA Sleeping Beauty)_

 _Elise- Flora_

 _Sakura- Fauna_

 _Lissa- Maryweather_

 _(CENSORED)- The evil witch_

 _(CENSORED AGAIN)- The Prince charming_

 _Tana, Clarine- the court ladies_

 _Zephiel- the king (Aurora's dad)_

 _Charlotte- the queen (Aurora's mom)_

 _Michalis- the other king (the prince's dad)_

"I'm not impressed." Xander deadpans. "Especially the censored parts. Who will take these roles?"

Anna tsked. "That will be revealed today. For the fairies, we have Sakura, Elise and Lissa." The three girls cheered. "Zephiel will be the king-"

"Why do I have to be paired with HER?!" Zephiel shouted, pointing at Charlotte who was grinning madly. Everyone has the copy of the paper (courtesy of Feh).

"It was said in the paper. Suck it up."

"Yeah, Zephy. Suck it up." Roy mocked. He dodged a fuming Zephiel's attack seconds later.

"Please refrain from attacking each other. We want you in one piece." Anna reminded then continued. "For the witch, she will be 'a one hot, seductive dominatrix that even the most serious guys will fall for her; signed: Kiran.' And that role goes to Camilla!"

Camilla smiled. "My, my. I will do my best." She seductively said in her sweet voice.

"Objection!" Sonya shouted, pointing her fingers at Camilla. "Why SHE is going to take the role of the evil witch?!"

"First, you're not seductive and second Camilla is perfect for the role." Saber commented but he was stragled by an angry Sonya when she hears that.

"I told you guys refrain from attacking each other. And for the prince that will wake our sleeping beauty." She scanned her eyes from the crowd and grinned madly at a certain Hoshidan. "That role goes to Ryoma!"

Ryoma's face became pale, paler than white. "Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed. "The fangirls will be die of excitement if I take that role! Give it to someone else!"

"Yeah!" Xander agreed. "That will fufill their stupid fantasies in their heads!"

"Sorry. The decision was final." Anna said. The two kings grumbled. "For the court ladies, we have Tana and Clarine and Michalis for the prince's dad. Any questions."

Silence was the answer.

"Good. Now the meeting's adjourned!"

The heroes disperse. Everyone is excited for the play but others wanted to kill the summoner for putting them in their worst nightmare, Xander especially.

* * *

 **And the chaos starts!**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the play so stay tuned!**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Act 1

**And the play starts! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

 **Act 1: Stop complaining and do your part!**

Marth huffed and puffed as he was carrying a very big book that is larger than a regular tome. The 800 paged book has given him a lot of time to carry it (even a help from both Barst and Bartre didn't work, considering the book's weight.) and put it on the table, causing a loud 'thud'.

"You okay there, Marth?" Roy asked him from the backstage.

Marth was panting, catching his breath. "I'm okay now, Roy. How in the world Anna got a book that is so big?"

"Blame the summoner." Was the reply.

So Marth opened the book (which he was scared because there are flying moths around when he opened it.) and blinked at the letters that was written in.

"How in the world can I read it?" The Hero-King complained. "It's too small!"

"Just do it!" Was Anna's reply.

Marth looked at the audience. It was consists of characters that wasn't featured in Heroes, some generic Emblia soldiers and Bruno and Veronica at the front seat. He cleared his throat and began the story.

" **Once upon a time…** "

Marth blinked once. Then twice. He read and reread it that even a great scholar such as Tharja and Sofia can't decipher what is written on the book. The letters are so complicated but did he read it right?

" **In the kingdom of Altea.** "

And that's where Marth sensed what's wrong with the script. "The fuck?" He cursed and called from the backstage. "Just who wrote this stupid script, anyway? That's MY kingdom we are talking about here!"

"Blame Kiran!" Was everyone's answer from the backstage.

Marth made a note to kill Kiran later, then clearing his throat to continue the story.

" **There lived a King and Queen who wished to have a child.** "

There, the stage went dark. Shadows of people emerged from the stage as they are placing the props and the background pictures for the stage. Of course, you can hear some complains from them.

"Get off!"

"Julia! That's not Zephy!"

"One more time Berkut and I'll kill you!"

"Pervert! Don't touch my butt!"

"If you want to fight, go to the arena!"

"Here come's Navarre's Astra!"

"Will YOU stop that and do what is asked?!"

The complains stop. And the light returns from the stage. The scene was consists of the castle balcony. The castle of Altea was drawn perfectly (Although it was only a cardboard paper. The props trio did a very good job!), the seats are perfectly arranged and some guards (which happened to be a sulking Narcien and an irate Valter) are patrolling in circles. There, Zephiel and Charlotte entered the stage. They wear the regular King and Queen Outfits that we see in fairy tales, only difference that Zephiel had a hard time adjusting the crown on his head and Charlotte's gown are shown the half of her cleavage.

"The fuck?!" Zephy cursed while positioning the crown on his head to find the perfect balance. "I want my regular circlet back!"

"Sorry, Zephy!" Julia said from the backstage. "That was written in the script."

"Just who wrote that dammed script, anyway?!"

" **Just go on with the play, King Zephiel. Your sis is watching.** "

"Fuck you, Marth!" Zephiel do the middle finger at Marth but Tana (who was accompanying Charlotte) smacked him with her lance.

"Stop cursing! There are children present!" Tana scolded then pointed at the audience.

"Shit." Was his murmuring.

Charlotte wrapped her arm around Zephiel's biceps. "Dear, when do you want to do it?" She said in a sweet but seductive voice, her semi exposed cleavage bounced. Zephy swallowed a big lump at his throat at the sight of his partner's breast.

Backstage, Sonya is ready to cast Fire on Charlotte (because she didn't accept that she or Camilla are more seductive than her.) while on the audience, Murdock is calming a very furious Brenya who was ready to storm the stage, cast Elfire on Charlotte and replace her as Zephiel's 'Queen'.

"Are you implying about the birds and the bees?" Zephiel replied and shrug his bicep and Charlotte let it go. "Nope. Don't wanna."

" ***Ahem* Story stabilizer Takumi?** "

"YOUR LINE IS 'NOW AND I WANT TO HAVE A CHILD TOO, DEAR' YOU IDIOTIC MENACE OF A KING!" Takumi shouted from the backstage and ready to aim his Fujin Yumi on Zephiel. "IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE GODDAMMED SCRIPT, I'LL SHOOT YOU!"

Zephiel cringed at the archer's threat. "Just who placed that prickly archer as a story stabilizer?" He asked himself, and then he said to Charlotte. "Okay, dear. I want to have a child too." Then the stage blackens.

" **After doing the birds and the bees, a year later-** "

"Do you want to corrupt the minds of the children, Hero-King?!" Deirdre shouted from the audience. No one answered.

"Blame the one who wrote the script." Marth answered then he continued.

" **The King and Queen were blessed with a healthy baby girl and they named her 'Aurora'. The entire Kingdom was celebrated with the princess' birth and kingdoms from far away are visited to this glorious celebration.** "

The stage went dark again. And the people who are changing the scenes will be heard again.

"What the?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Chicken Noodle Soup!"

"HECTOR!"

"Wow, you're so pretty!"

"Stop complaining and wear the damn dress, Eldigan!"

"I don't wanna! Sigurd and Quan will laugh at me!"

"Sorry, you lose!"

"Get your asses here and continue the work!"

Then the stage went back to normal and the lights are on again. The scene revealed to be in the throne room. Several of the guests have been encircled around the King and Queen (majority of them are boys, only they are wearing frilly girly dresses and the hear Eldigan cursed like no tommorow.) Charlotte was holding a baby (in reality, it was only a doll) wrapped in a cloth.

"Did Roy but that doll in the Smash Mansion?" Zephy asked as he looked at the doll.

"Nope. He bought that from the Street Fighters Realm." Ike hollered from the backstage. "Ask Marth. He knows!"

Zephy shrugged and greeted the sulking Michalis along with Nils in a brown wig (Anna and Kiran dragged him from the Dragon's Gate. Ninian was so angry and almost went dragon on them if it weren't for Eli) and they wore similar attire as Zephy, only that Nils is wearing a prince costume.

"What in the world did they drag Nils here?" Hector asked from the backstage. "Donnel is better at getting Ryoma's kiddie self." But he was attacked by said villager seconds later.

"Hello, my friend."Michalis said in a monotone voice and proceed to hug Zephy. "How's the kingdom going? I hope that Roy didn't get you trouble."

"It's fine." Zephy answered. "And I hope that when this stage play ends, we kill those two."

" **Story stabilizer Innes, please bring them back into the right path.** "

"YOUR LINES ARE 'MY FRIEND, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU HAPPY AND CHEERFUL' AND YOUR REPLY IS 'I'M FINE AND I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE I HAVE A BABY DAUGHTER', YOU IDIOTS!" Innes shouted at the top of his lungs, Nidhogg drawn, along with Takumi who is ready to aim the Fujin Yumi at the two Kings. "SET YOUR STUPID 'BRING DOWN MARTH AND ROY' PLAN ASIDE AND GET ON WITH THE PLAY!"

"IN YOUR FACE, INNES!" Zephy and Michalis gloated. "AND GO SOMEWHERE AND-"

"LANGUAGE!" Deirdre cast Aura at the two kings.

 **Will our two kings survive the attack from Deirdre? Will the ceremony continue? When do the fairies appear? Find out in the next episode of…**

" **The Sleeping King."**

"MARTH!" The two kings shouted while dodging the Spirit Maiden's attacks.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	3. Act 2

**I'm back, people! Defense for the feasibility study is been over but we have major revisions to our paper! So to commemorate this, I will give you the latest chapter of Sleeping King.**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue**

* * *

 **Act 2: Camilla, that is NOT a witch costume! What are you? Bayonetta?!**

" **Last episode, we are introduced to the king and queen.** " Charlotte waved at the audience while Zephiel is sulking at a corner. " **And we are introduced to the Prince's King.** " Michalis was nursing his broken nose, courtesy of Deidre. " **Let's continue our story.** "

"Marth, I don't think that the fairies are coming soon." Roy said.

"Sometimes, you need a cliffhanger in a play." Marth said.

" **The other king bring his son the Prince before the king** "

"Let me guess, you kidnap him?" Zephiel asked.

"Let's just say that I 'drag' him here." Michalis said as he looked at Nils who gave him a shot glare.

Nils approached at Charlotte (at t same time to stay away at the two villains). "Is that the baby?"

"Yes." – Charlotte.

"I must speak to my nephew after this." Nils muttered under his breath.

" **The two kings noticed that the prince is taking a liking to the princess so they decided to betroth the prince to the princess. And suddenly, the fairies arrived at the scene.** "

The stage was covered in confetti as Lissa, Elise and Sakura entered the staged. They are wearing fairy costumes that you see in fairy tales only that Lissa is wearing blue, Elise is wearing red and Sakura is wearing green.

"Flora, Fauna and Merryweather." Zephiel muttered under his breath then turned to the narrator. "Marth, are we using the Disney format?" he asked.

"Blame Kiran!" was the answer.

"And don't complain about our roles!" Lissa stomped her feet on the floor. "Anyways, let's get on with the play before the story stabilizers turn us into a walking porcupine."

"Suit yourself." He said.

"Okay!" Elise goes first. She approached Charlotte with the baby blanket and wave her wand. "I grant thee to this baby to gift of beauty." Suddenly, a small amount of gold confetti falls on the spot where Charlotte is. (Backstage, Alm is complaining that the Pegasus Knights should do it instead. He is in the ceiling with Seliph, holding a small box of confetti.) The music turns into a melodramatic turn (backstage, Eliwood smacked Hector with Durandal for messing the sound system). The music stops as Elise bowed to the Queen.

"I'm next, right?" Sakura said shyly. She approached Charlotte and waved her wand. "I grant thee to this baby the gift of song." Like the first, confetti falls, melodramatic music is turned (with the addition of Leo giggling as he heard his older brother taking voice lessons courtesy of Azura) and Sakura bowed to the Queen.

Lissa hopping to Charlotte and began to wave her wand. "I grant thee to this baby the gift of-"

"Naughty, naughty. I cant believe that you didn't invite me in this celebration."

The stage went dark and the audience panicked horrendously.

"Veronica, you did this?"

"No, its not me."

The light went back and they saw Camilla on the aisle, and all of the people in the stage have the look of shock.

Because Camilla is wearing a black leather tight skinned backless leotard that is shown her cleavage, high black garment stockings, black stiletto heels and she has a badass cane to boot. Because of that, it shows her sexiness and voluptuous image to the audience. The chivalrous perverts fainted, the mothers covered their children's eyes and the sane men are covering their noses dripping with blood.

The women are ready to cast whatever spell/brandishing their weapon to ANYONE who dared to criticized their bodies.

"Great." Zephiel muttered. He was immune to Camilla's outfit. "Just what we need. A DOMINTRIX! HOW IN THE WORLD SUPPOSED TO BE IN A FREAKING PLAY?!"

* * *

"Who messed with Camilla's outfit, anyway?" Ike asked to the people backstage. The Black Knight raised his hand.

"I did, son of Gawain. It will boost to the play if we include that."

"Zelgius, have you heard of 'fanservice'?"

"Nope. And besides, everyone like it."

Ike peeked outside, then turned to Zelgius and brandished the Urvan. "Pervert!"

"I'm not. And sword beats axes so you have no chance against me. I have a distant counter, too."

"Go rot in a tower!"

"Tell that to your father."

"Don't involve him into this!"

"Sonya, calm down." Celica said as Saber and Leon hold a fuming Sonya, Rexcalibur in her hands. "This is only a play, so-"

"I'll fucking kill her!" Sonya screeched in anger.

* * *

"What is Camilla wearing?" Michalis asked, covering his bloodied nose.

"Let me guess, it involves Kiran, Zelgius and Vodka." Zephiel said. "The summoner sure is having a lot of kinks under his sleeves."

"My, my. Seems like you enjoy the party." Camilla said as she walked further the stage, the footsteps still heard from the audience and she stops when she faced Zephiel. "And you're not affected by my charms."

"Years of practice." Zephiel said.

"Well, on with the play." She turned to Charlotte. "Well, is that your baby?"

"Of course, Lady Camilla!"

"Don't tell her about the birds and the bees, Charlotte." Zephiel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "She do that on Kamui, trust me!"

"Nope. I wont do that." And she approached Charlotte. "Listen well, everyone. I will give my gift to the princess: She will be grow into a beauty and all the people around her will admire her, BUT on the sunset of her sixteenth birthday, she will pricked her finger into the spinning wheel," the thunderous music was heard. "and die!"

The thunderous music still played and Camilla laughed like a usual witch laugh.

Kamui, who was on the backstage, shivered in fear.

 **Now that the curse has been cast upon, what will the fairies do? Stay turned in the next episode of...**

" **The Sleeping King."**

"Marth, dear. This is not a TV series." Camilla commented.

"Wow, big sis! You look good on that outfit!" Elise praised her sister.

"Why, thank you, Elise." Camilla said.

"Perverts, all of them." Lucina muttered as she saw the male audience fainted at Camilla's sexiness.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I was laughing while typing this. I also get research about Dominatrix and the like.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	4. Interlude- Complains

**I haven't update this fic like forever! Sorry for the long wait because I forgot the entire story of Sleeping Beauty so if any of you still knows the story, kindly PM me for the whole story.**

 **For now, this chapter will contain a very short interlude before Act 4.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

"I can't believe that ZELGIUS OF ALL PEOPLE messed up with Camilla's outfit!" Ike fumed as he throws a witch costume that Camilla supposed to wear at the table which Marth and Roy looked at him.

"It involves him, the summoner and Vodka to be precise." Roy said before he sighed. "Now that Loki is here, there will be a possibility that she will steal Camilla's role"

"Oh hell no!" Ike said, waving his hands in the air. "I'll rather be a vampire than Zelgius ruining the almost fairy tale stage of Sleeping Beauty by putting fanservice into it!"

"And where's Kiran, anyway?!" Marth complained. "He used the kingdom of Altea into the play! And I don't like it!"

"For what I heard is that Kiran went to Master Hand." Roy said.

"What?!"- Marth.

"Seriously, Roy?!" – Ike.

"Well, Kiran's really went there and I've got a bad feeling that for now on, Mario and the others will watch the play."

Silence ensures.

" **NO FUCKING WAY!"**

* * *

 _ **PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

" _What? They put VAMPIRE themes into the play?! The Belmonts are watching!"_

" _Is that Camilla in Loki's outfit?! Who's in charge on the costumes, anyway!"_

" _Perverts! All of them!"_

" _Is this really a play?" Link asked to Zelda, who is equally confused as him._

 **Stay tuned in the next episode of…**

" **The Sleeping King"**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the continuation of the play.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


End file.
